DESCRIPTION (applicant's abstract): Modern DNA synthesis methods make use of porous solid phase supports that are used to immobilize the first base in the sequence. This process is inherently inefficient, because solutes and solvent flowing through a column of porous media prefer the path of least resistance. Flow naturally goes around the particles, rather than through the tortuous pathway of the pores where the synthetic DNA is being made. This causes slow reaction kinetics and poor use of expensive reagents. A more serious problem is the fact that it is not feasible to synthesize long polynucleotides. The size constraints of the narrow pores make it impossible to prepare long DNA sequences in acceptable yields and purities. This Phase I Research proposes to literally turn this problem inside out, by synthesizing composite materials consisting of nonporous particles with spider webs of functional polymers crossing the interstitial spaces between the particles. The Aim of this Research is to attach nucleosides to the spider webs and synthesize DNA that will be positioned thousands of Angstroms from the surface of the solid support. Prototype products will be developed in Phase I, and tested for their yields of synthetic DNA production. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The composite materials developed in this Research will enable the high speed, low cost, production of both short and long DNA sequences. This will have a revolutionary effect in the entire biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries, and will reduce product development time and costs.